calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Be My Baby
Announcement On February 26th, 2016 Callie Hunter announced that the second single from her fifth major label album Head In The Clouds would be "Be My Baby" featuring Kid-Ty$on in favor of "On My Mind" featuring Robodruma. The song was released via soundcloud. Composition & Recording "Be My Baby" was recorded as an after thought for Head In The Clouds and was never finished by Callie. Producers Jeff Jones and Ilya Reynolds took the opportunity to rework the song with Jones asking Kid-Ty$on to feature. After the song was completed Sync Music wanted Hunter to release it as the next single instead of the more pop-leaning song "On My Mind" which features music producer Robodruma. Prior to release, the song's information including its writers and producers were leaked from the streaming service Vynl Music. "Be My Baby" runs at a moderate tempo of 90 beats per minute and is written in the key of G minor. The song was written by Callie Hunter, Ilya Reynolds, Jeff Jones, and Tyson Carter having been produced by the former three. Critical Analysis Upon release "Be My Baby" was met with mixed to positive reviews. Critics over all praised the production work and vocal delivery but were mixed for the lyrics, lack of a catchy hook, and a choppy rap. Fans took a liking to the song, however. Commercial Performance After its first week to radio, streaming, and for sale, "Be My Baby" fared reasonably well with its parent album's release so close. The song debuted on multiple charts including entering the Sims Billboard Hot 100 at #71, the Pop Airplay chart at #36, and the Rhythmic chart at #28. The song also debuted on the coronation issue of the new Streaming 25 Chart (first published the week of March 10th, 2016) debuting at the lowest position at #25. The third week as a single the song jumped to a new high of #19 on the Hot 100 and to new peaks on various other charts. The song gained traction from a performance on STV Tonight, holding it's #19 position on the Hot 100 but made gains on various other charts including Pop Airplay, being that weeks biggest gainer. The next week the song jumped 19-13 and hit a new high on Pop Airplay and Rhythmic radio. "Be My Baby" and "Ridiculous" help concurrent spots at #7 and #6. The first week of April the song fell from 13-25 on the Hot 100 after radio support moved to "Focus On Me" while the did reach a new peak on the UK Singles Chart at #49. By April 21st the song rebounded 25-21. The week of April 28th, the song was replaced at #21 by "Never Ending Love" and moved 21-22. May 5th the song was moved down by "Ridiculous" which took #22 while "Be My Baby" fell 22-23. The second week of May "Be My Baby" fell to #30. On May 19th the song fell again from 30-51. The final week of May the song fell off the Hot 100. In January 2017, the song was certified platinum and was listed at #49 on the Year-End Hot 100 Chart.